Tsai Ming-liang
| date de mort = | lieu de mort = | nationalité = Taiwanaise | profession(s) = Producteur, Réalisateur, Scénariste | films notables = Les Rebelles du dieu néon, Vive l'amour, La Rivière | site internet = | récompense = }} Tsai Ming-liang (chinois : 蔡明亮 ; pinyin : Cài Míngliàng) est un réalisateur taiwanais, né le 27 octobre 1957 à Kuching, en Malaisie. Biographie Tsai nait en Malaisie où il passe les 20 premières années de sa vie dans un petit village. Il part pour Taipei pour étudier les arts dramatiques et le cinéma à l'Université Culturelle de Chine. Il commence sa carrière comme producteur pour le théâtre. Il écrit ensuite des scénarios et réalise pour la télévision de Hong Kong plusieurs moyen-métrages sur l'adolescence dont Tous les coins du monde en 1989 et Les garçons en 1991. Ses films sont produits par le studio officiel du Kuomintang, le central Motion Pictures Corporation, le même qui produisit les premiers films de la nouvelle vague taiwanaise. Il passe au cinéma en 1992 avec Les Rebelles du dieu néon. Il va devenir peu à peu une des valeurs sûres de la seconde vague taïwanaise en offrant une vision pessimiste de la société. Il s'intéresse à la difficulté de communiquer et d'aimer à travers des adolescents perdus. Il réalise en 1994 Vive l'amour, une réflexion sur l'amour qui reçoit le Lion d'Or au Festival de Venise. Il poursuit avec le drame La Rivière couronnée par le Prix Spécial du Jury au Berlin. En 1995, il aborde la science-fiction avec The Hole, primé à Cannes qui confirme son talent. En 2001, Tsai Ming-liang réalise Et là-bas, quelle heure est-il ? puis l'année suivante le court-métrage Le Pont n'est plus là puis le poétique Goodbye, Dragon Inn. Il revient en 2005 avec la comédie musicale La Saveur de la pastèque qui se démarque de ses films précédents. En 2006, il réalise I Don't Want to Sleep Alone qui se passe en Malaisie. Filmographie Réalisateur Court métrage * 2001 : A Conversation with God / Fish, Underground * 2002 : Le Pont n'est plus là / The Skywalk is Gone (Tianqiao bu jianle) * 2003 : Moonlight on the River Long métrage * 1992 : Les Rebelles du dieu néon (Ch'ing shaonien na cha) * 1994 : Vive l'amour (Aiqing wansui) * 1997 : La Rivière (He liu) * 1998 : The Hole (Dong) * 2001 : Et là-bas, quelle heure est-il ? (Ni neibian jidian) * 2003 : Good Bye, Dragon Inn (Bu san) * 2004 : Welcome to São Paulo (Bem-Vindo a São Paulo) (segment Aquarium) * 2005 : La Saveur de la pastèque (Tian bian yi duo yun) * 2006 : I Don't Want to Sleep Alone (Hei yan quan) * 2007 : It's a Dream (Segment de Chacun son cinéma) * 2009 : Visages Téléfilms * 1989 : All the Corners of the World * 1990 : My Name is Mary * 1990 : Li Hsiang's Love Line * 1990 : Ah Hsiung's First Love * 1991 : Give Me a Home * 1991 : Boys (Xiao hai) * 1995 : My New Friends (Wo xin renshi de pengyou) * 2001 : The Missing Moon * 2001 : My Stinking Kid Scénariste * 1982 : Windmill and Train * 1982 : Little Fugitive * 1984 : Run Away (Ce ma ru lin), de Wang T'ung * 1985 : Papa's Spring (Yang chun lao ba), de Wang T'ung * 1985 : Kung Fu Kids III : The Orphan's Journey * 1987 : ''Yellow Story * 1989 : Endless Love (TV) * 1992 : Les Rebelles du dieu néon (Ch'ing shaonien na cha) * 1994 : Vive l'amour (Aiqing wansui) * 1997 : La Rivière (He liu) * 1998 : The Hole (Dong) * 2001 : Et là-bas, quelle heure est-il ? (Ni neibian jidian) * 2002 : Le Pont n'est plus là (Tianqiao bu jianle) * 2003 : Good Bye, Dragon Inn (Bu san) * 2005 : La Saveur de la pastèque (Tian bian yi duo yun) * 2006 : I Don't Want to Sleep Alone (Hei yan quan) Installations * 2004 : Hua Diao(Jin Men Bunker Museum) * 2007 : It's a Dream (Installation vidéo, Venise 2007) Théâtre * 1981 : Instant Bean Sauce Noodle * 1982 : A Sealed Door in the Dark * 1983 : Wardrobe in the Room * 1984 : Apartment Romance * 1998 : Hsiao-Kang and a Table Liens externes * Tsai Ming-liang sur l'Internet Movie Database * Interview du cinéaste par Sancho does Asia Catégorie:Réalisateur taïwanais Catégorie:Scénariste taïwanais Catégorie:Naissance en 1957 de:Tsai Ming-liang en:Tsai Ming-liang fi:Tsai Ming-liang ja:蔡明亮 ko:차이밍량 pt:Tsai Ming-Liang ru:Цай Минлян zh:蔡明亮